Pretty Little Rockstar
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Austin and his friends are getting ready for high school. What happens when one of their friends goes missing. They all drift apart. They are brought back together when a mysterious person threatens to expose their secrets. Austin,Ally,Trish, and Dez have to stop the person while also surviving high school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys it's me and with my other stories I might not be able to update and with school starting. But anyway I don't own Austin and Ally.**

(Austin POV)

My name is Austin Monica Moon.

I'm 16 years old

My best friend went missing.

One year later. My life went to hell.

But here goes...

(Flashback)

Ally,Dez,Trish and I were sitting in a circle laughing passing around a cup of vodka. When the lights go off. The girls screamed.

"It's probably just the storm!" I reassured them. When we heard a crash come from outside. So instinctively I stepped I front of ally.

Guys I'm scared!" she squeaked.

"Don't worry Als. Dez grab a bat!" I ordered him. The four of us began walking to the door. Me in front Ally and Trish in the middle and Dez in the back.

I pushed the door slightly when a figure jumped in front of us. We screamed.

"Gotcha!" Cassidy laughed.

We let out a sigh of relief. When Dez said "That's so not funny Cassidy"

"I thought it was hilarious!" She responded.

"Hey Cass did you download the new Baylor video yet" Trish asked

"Not yet."

"I'm loving her new video!" I said.

"Maybe a little to much Austin?" Cassidy asked with that stupid smirk on her face. She smirked at me cause she knows bout my crush on Ally. And Baylor's video are two best friends who find love within the music. Cassidy knew how much this song made me uncomfortable.

"I agree with Austin the story line is just so sweet." Ally speaks up. I send a smile and she mouths no problem. Cassidy looked between me and ally and giggled. Then she passed the cup to Dez.

"Here you go" She told him. Dez took a big gulp.

"Careful Dez drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets!" Ally reminded him.

"Friends share secrets that's what keeps us close." "Drink up!" Cassidy said with glee.

We talked all night long until all of us fell asleep.

-2 hours later-

I was awoken from a deep sleep when I was shaken awake by Dez. Once I saw the panic in his face I bolted up. Anyone who knows Dez knows if Dez has a panic look on his face it's was huge.

"What's wrong?" I asked my best friend.

"Cassidy and Ally are gone!" Dez whispered yelled. Panic shot through my body. Where did Ally go. I mean Cassidy can protect herself. Ally was a petite girl and I made it my duty to protect her. Finally Trish awoke.

"Hey where's Cassidy and Ally?" She asked.

That's what we're trying to find out!" Dez told her.

That's when I heard footsteps coming closer to the barn. I bounced up and ran to the door with Dez and Trish at my footsteps.

"Cassidy?" they asked.

That's when Ally walked in. In my brain I thanked god for keeping her safe.

"Where's Cassidy?" Trish asked

"She's gone." Ally replied.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Trish asked.

"I looked for her everywhere I think I heard her scream." Ally replied with sorrow and dread.

We all thought Cassidy must have got bored and went home. But few days later went by and she still wasn't back. So her parents called the police. We went to the station and gave them our statements. Hopefully we thought they'd find her.

As the weeks went by Ally left to go to Paris. Trish went from job to job. Dez became more playful and a Director. I became a overnight Internet sensation. With one of the songs Ally left me before going to Paris. You can say we drifted apart.

-Present time-

I thought that that part of my life was over. But boy was a wrong. This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys I just want to say that uploading will be not that frequent since school. But I want to thank those who follow and review and favorite.**

I don't own Austin and Ally or PLL. Sorry for grammar and spelling.

Ally's POV

Finally my first morning back in Miami. After that whole Cassidy incident my parents decided it would be best if we leave. So we packed up are things and moved to Paris. We stayed there for a year. During that time I had new best friends and a boyfriend named Daniel. Ugh even that name gives me shudders.

Anyway we came back. I'm so excited I can see all my old friends again. So I jump into the shower and pick out what to wear. Since its a little cold I pick out a pair of pink skinny jeans and a white tank top with a jean jacket and silver flats. I grab my songbook and backpack and head downstairs. When I bump into my dad.

"Oh hi dad."I say while taking out an apple and banana.

"Hi Ally ready for school." He asked.

"Yeah totally." I reply while looking at the clock. Oh crap I need to go.

"Dad I need to go or I'll be late." I run out without hearing his reply and walk to school. I know what your thinking. You're 16 and don't have a car. Well to answer your question I have a car but it's in Paris and will be sent here soon.

Off I go to school.

Austin's POV:

I wake up this morning and have a feeling it's going to be a great day. I take and a shower and put on ripped jeans and a red and white checkered shirt with a white tie and my vams and head out to school. When I get there I look around and find a poster of Cassidy with the caption.

"Cassidy Myers. Still missing. WOULD NOW BE 16." I let a tear fall but wipe it away. I feel bad. I mean one of my best friends went missing and I don't feel sad but relieved. What kind of friend am I. While I'm thinking Daisy Greysond comes up too me. Ugh what does she want. Daisy is one of the sluttiest girls I have ever met.

"Hey Austy!"She says in a flirty tone. How desperate she only wants me for my fame.

"Hey Daisy." I replied bored.

"So I was thinking that me and you could-"

"Hey Austin what's up!" Wren cut her off.

"Hey Daisy go work another corner." Wren tells her as she stomps away mad.

"Thanks man."

"No problem hey did you hear?" He says with excitement in his voice.

"Hear what!" Curiosity reaching my voice.

"The school is getting new students probably new babes."He answers cocky.

"That's great we'll I'll see you later."I tell him

"Don't be late we got a big basketball game on Friday!" He yells.

"K" I replied.

New students huh that could be interesting. It would be good for some new faces here. More excitement but no students like Daisy. One is enough. I see my old friend Dez walk bye and I wave to him. When a memory comes back to me. One of the times my friendship with was tested.

Flashback:

"_Hey Dez can I tell you something." I ask him with sweaty palms._

_"Yeah hey have you seen my turtle Tommy?" He asked._

_"No Dez i really need to tell you something." I replied in a serious tone._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"You can't tell anyone you have to swear with your life!" Dez must have noticed my serious tone._

_"Ok I swear with my life." He replied._

_"I have a crush on Ally." Before Dez could reply and voice replied followed by squealing._

_"OMG OMG I knew it. Yay Auslly!" Cassidy squealed._

_"Cassidy why are you here?" I asked with panic in my voice._

_She smirked when she replied. " Just coming to hang out with Dez but I heard the most exciting news ever."_

_I noticed Dez left._

_"You can't tell her!" I beg her._

_"Why shouldn't I?" She retorted._

_"My relationship with her would be ruined." I said with dread in my voice._

_"Ok fine. But this isn't over!" She said with a glare._

(Flashback over)

Uh having flashbacks like that makes me wonder why I was friends with her. I began to walk to the school courtyard when I noticed a familiar petite figure. Wait I would know those brown locks with chocolate orbs and pink pouty lips that are taunting me everytime I look at them.

"Ally?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I'm back and I have a long weekend with no school so I will be uploading. Anyway if my work load becomes to much I might put my fanfic on hold. But cross your fingers that doesn't happen. So disclaimer I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

On my way to school I take a look around most everything looks the hospital,the playground,the -shudders- morgue. That place still creeps me out.

Finally I arrive at school. Wow the people sure look different. This is year is going to be great. Last year I dreaded school. Mostly because I was painfully shy and had massive stage fright. But that year in Paris and hanging out with Cassidy made me more confident. I can perform songs but in front of little audiences. Oh no really. I rip off the poster from the nail and read it.

_"Cassidy Myers still missing. WOULD NOW BE 16!"_

I let a tear fall but wipe it off. I put the poster in my bag and walk to the entrance. I stop when I hear my name being called from a familiar voice.

"Ally?" He asks.

"Austin?" I asked shocked.

"When did you get back?." He asks me while giving me a hug. When he releases me I take a good look at him. He has grown. Again I'm always short. He has muscles and he still has the signature confident smile.

"Yesterday!" I tell him shocked.

"You should've called its so weird running into you here!"He tells me.

"We kinda lost touch Austin." I remind him.

"Well it was for the best." He told me.

"I saw a poster of Cassidy today."

"Yeah I did too I mean we know she's already dead right!"

"Yeah I just never heard anyone say it out loud."

"Well come on since your back you need to get your schedule!" He replies cheerfully. Same old Austin always get excited about little things.

-After getting the schedule-

"Okay Als give me your schedule!" He demands with a hint of hope in his voice. I hand it over to him.

"Yeah we have the same classes!" He nearly yells.

"Okay Austin where too next?"

"English with (Parody of ) come lets go!" He exclaims and grabs my hand and we walk to English. This is going to be a good day.

Austin's POV

As I grab Ally's hand sparks went shooting through my arm. Just as we were turning around the corner the whispers come. God one day can I go without those. Usually lies about who I'm hooking up with but these whispers got to me.

"Why are they whispering?"Ally asks me.

"Ally Cassidy's old crew are all back in Miami. They wondering what happened." I explain to her.

One of those whispers got to me. "I bet Austin killed Cassidy to keep her mouth shut." I knew Ally heard them too but before I told her to walk away she did the unexpected and said "I don't know what's more pathetic people who say gossip or people who listen to gossip." Then she grabs my hand and brings us to English class.

"Wow Als that was unexpected." I tell her shocked that goody two shoes Ally would say that. Noticing we were still holding hands and blushed let go and walk to 5th row with Ally right behind me. Putting down are bags I hear the tapping of heels walking.

Ally's POV

I'm just about to take out my notebook when I hear heels clicking. I look up and nearly gasp. In walks a girl with wavy black hair ,pink one sleeved shoulder shirt,black sequin jeans, and cheetah print stilleto heels.

"Oh my god is that Trish?" I asked with disbelief in my voice.

"Yeah she became really popular after Cassidy went missing." Austin tells me when another girl walks in. She is wearing a pink sequin shirt,blue jeans, and a white jacket.

"-and where's there Trish there's Mindy." He replies in a bored tone.

"That's Mindy?" I ask.

"Yeah can you believe it?" He replies.

"Wow talk about a makeover!"

Trish politely waves at us for second. That's weird.

"What's up with her you two fighting?"I ask.

"We just didn't fall out of touch with you Ally we all fell out of touch with each other." Right then Dez walks by. He and Trish politely wave.

"Guess those two aren't so friendly anymore."

Austin POV

Alright class today we will be learning about the reveal (Not a real book I think)

It's about four groups coming together to bring down their one opponent." "But before that we will do role call." He flies by with the names. But then "It's seems like we have a returning student. Ally Dawson!" Everyone turns around and looks at her. Before the old Ally would have hidden. But the new Ally stood up and said "Hi everyone." then she sits back down. I tap her on the shoulder and give her a comforting smile. Then my phone goes off. Thank god I do not need a detention the first day back. It's probably just Wren about the basketball game. Although I notice it says blocked number.

_"Wow Austin Ally's back and better than ever. Better get started on operation Auslly"_

I gulp only one person called us Auslly. I look under the text and it says -C.

"Cassidy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey I'm back with chapter 4 of pretty little rockstar. So like I said the updates won't be frequent I might do them during vacation. Its been a week and I have homework in all my subjects. So anyway oh please read my other stories. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.

Austin's POV

No no no. God no. Please let this be a dream. I gulped and read it over and over again. This is a prank it has to be Cassidy has been missing for a year. But what if it is her. I mean no one had found her body. It's a possibility. You'd think after missing your best friend for a year you would be thrilled. That's way from how I'm feeling. Dread. Terror. But most importantly.. Fear. Cassidy would not like it if we grew apart from her web. She had a way too her that put you under her spell. Vindictive. Manipulative. Bitchy. Queen Bee. All words to describe her. I would be lying if I said if Cassidy didn't have her sweet moments. Although to any of us if was always to Dez or Ally. Mostly because they were the easiest to drift away. With Trish and I she didn't question our loyalty. Mostly because she had dirt on us. But Ally being naive Cassidy made it her job to protect her. But with her it was for complete control but with me it was love. And with Dez well he was Dez he made Cassidy laugh with his quirkiness. See she had a control on all of us. I just hope this text is a just a cruel sick joke. One can only hope...

Trish's POV (expecting this weren't you)

I can't believe it she's back. Ally Dawson. Really she came back. After all that's happened. I mean she was my best friend but we ll drifted apart. Now I'm more popular than I was last year. She sure has changed. Before she used o wear clothes that didn't make her stand out. Paris has done wonders for her. Buzz my phone went. I ignored it though because it might just be work. Things to know I have many jobs but I get fired ALOT!

"Hey Trish get up class is over."Mindy told me. Wow I was that caught up in my thoughts.

"I'm up relax."

"Lets go then"

"Fine"

When we get in the hallway the whispers begin. Really like what the hell don't these people have anything better to do.

"Can you believe she's back?" Mindy asks.

"Not really."

"She sure has changed."

"Yeah she looks good."

"I feel bad for Austin though."

"Why?"

"I mean Ally changed what if she becomes the new Cassidy. And poor little Austin is wrap around her finger. Rumor has it when they were walking in class they were holding hands."

"Well Ally isn't like that." Mindy was about to protest when the school's slut Daisy walked up.

" Hey Trish did you hear about Ally."

"Yeah why." I asked. This bitch better not say anything against Ally or hell will break loose.

"Aren't you a little worried that she might come in and steal your popularity. I mean didn't people before like her better than you?"She exclaimed. HOW DARE SHE! The nerve of her. She is just jealous that Austin is putting all his attention on Ally. I was about to bitch-slap her when Mindy step up and said

"Hey Daisy why don't you work on your back it must hurt since you spend all your time on it." With that she hmmped and walked away.

"That's my girl." I praised her.

"Thanks no big anyway I gotta go to Math.". She says that last part dreamily because Dez is in that class. She thinks I don't know but I do. But since he was friends with Cassidy then she back away.

_(FlashBack)_

_The 5 of us are at McDonald's and talking._

_"But he's all Dez stop texting the dog." Dez told us. Cassidy giggled. I always thought Cassidy liked Dez better than the rest of us._

_"Haha Dez."Austin said while the two of them fisted bumped._

_"Hi Ally." We all turned around and saw Elliot. Elliot was Ally's friend from camp who now moved to Miami. He was the only one other than the people in our group that Cassidy liked._

_"Hiya Ell what you doing here?" Ally asked._

_"Well I need to talked to you." Elliot explained with a hopeful look in his eye._

_" K guys I'll be right back." Ally told us then left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cassidy talking to Austin and him shuffling in his seat. Wonder what that's about. A couple minutes later Ally came back._

_"So tell us what happen." Cassidy blurted._

_"Nothing he just said do you want to go to the movies this Friday." Ally replied._

_"Omg!" I squealed. Ally looked at me and asked what. Is she really that oblivious. _

_"Ally honey he just asked you out." Cassidy explained cheerfully but in her eyes she had a hint of sadness. Not just her but Austin had some too. It was an awkward silence until we heard Cassidy grunt. We look in the direction she was staring at and saw Mindy. Mindy look at us for a minute then saw Cassidy and left._

_"What was that all about?" Dez asked. _

_" I don't know." Cassidy replied. God was she a liar._

_(Flashback Over)_

The classes went by fast. Lunch is the next thing I have along with Mindy. We sat down at our usual lunch table. Then the whole room went silent. When we turned we saw Austin and Ally holding hands. UGH THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG LUNCH! When I turned back to my tray I saw Mindy went to the bathroom. I look down on my tray and saw a note on it. Ugh probably just another phone number. I unfold it anyway. I almost fall out of my chair when I read the message.

_"Wow Lunchtime already Let's hope you can hold down your food this time. -C"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys it's chapter 5 of PLR. So anyway I hope you guys like it and I was thinking would you guys like a Ally/Cassidy friendship fanfic. So anyway I don't own Austin and Ally. Or any TV shows mention.**

Ally's POV

English class goes by fast along with my other classes. Now it's time for lunch. So Austin and I grab our stuff and head to the lunchroom. We are stilling holding hands.

"Hey Austin why are we still holding hands?"I think I'm wrong but I see his ears turn pink. That only happens when he's nervous. Since when does the Austin Moon get nervous.

"Ally no offense but you're really short,people could crush you and since you came back people are going to start asking you questions so I will be here to tell them to back off."

"Aw that's sweet Austin thanks"

"No problem Ally I protect you"

"Yeah you always do."

"Come on Ally let's get to lunch." He grabs my hand and we run down the hall to the lunchroom. When we walk through the doors the whole lunchroom goes silent and stares at us. Come on Ally show them you don't care. So I firm my hold on Austin's hand and walk to the nearest empty table. With everyone still silent and I stand up and say "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer" That shut them up. So I turn to Austin and tell him what happened since I left.

"Not that much I mean I became and Internet Sensation and Basketball Caption um Dez became a great director and you know about Trish."

"Yeah." I replied no knowing what to say. Then I noticed Austin was making his food into a face. Looking at him I saw he was missing a nose. So I pick up my strawberry and put it in. He smiles and laugh.

"You still do that?" I ask him.

"Yeah it's fun." He replied.

"I know every time we had pieces of food we would make it a face."

"Remember the first time we made a face?" Austin asked. I could remember if it was yesterday.

Flashback

_Austin and I were at Sally's Sundaes. I was in a depressed mood because some girl called me untalented. So Austin made it his mission to make me smile. _

_" Als you can't really believe what she said can you?"_

_" She's right Austin I mean I have stage fright so I can't belt out songs like Cassidy." I tell him while picking at our sundae. _

_"Ally you are the most talented person I know don't listen to what she said." He reassures me._

_"Austin you have to say that your my best friend."_

_"I mean it Ally Come on Smile." He says while poking my cheeks. God I have to control my urge to smile. I notice Austin is making a face with our sundae. _

_" Ally you see what this face is missing?"_

_"A smile."_

_"Yeah this is Sundae Ally and with no smile she just has eyes and a nose. Won't you help her by smiling." At this I smile and grab the whipped cream and my other hand grabs Austin's. _

_"You helped me smile so we do it together."_

_"Together." He asks._

_"Together." I reply. Together we draw a smile in whipped cream. Woah Austin is a great best friend. We were so caught up in eating our ice cream we didn't notice someone watching us with a hateful glare._

Flashback Over.

"Yeah I do."

Austin's POV

"Yeah I do." Ally tells me and leans over the table to hug me. Of course I wrap my arms around her. Our perfect moment is ruined by Wren.

"Woah am I interrupting something?" He asks. We pull away and say no.

" So Austin are you going to introduce my to your pretty friend." Ugh really Wren. Now of all times.

"Wren this is Ally Dawson, Ally this is Wren Powers." I introduce them hoping Wren doesn't flirt with her. Thank god he doesn't he just tells me basket ball is rescheduled and so is the game because the other team got food poisoning. He leaves after that. Good thing to I don't really need to worry about Wren and Ally. So having a creepy person texting you posing as your best friend and having your new best friend have a crush on your old best friend who you happen to have a crush on. Yeah I don't think even Maury could handle this. And that is saying a lot since the man is a genius.

Ally's POV

Well Austin's friend seems nice but a little too flirty but who knows its a new year anything can happen. I have to admit he is kind of cute. Then I hear Austin phone goes off. I ask him "who is it?"

"Oh it's the coach I have to go I'll see you in class." Austin says giving me a hug and walks out. Then my phone goes off. It says New Text. When I read the text I almost hurl my phone at the floor.

_"Wow Ally Wren's cute too bad it always ends bad for you and brunettes. Remember Elliot. -C"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in 3 weeks. But school has been Crazy. My uploading for PLR will be less frequently and cause I have major writers block. I'm uploading today in honor of Austin & Ally SECOND SEASON BABY! It's Costume and Courage. Also because one of the characters accomplishes a major goal. It's - I won't tell you have to watch the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Ally's POV:**

_"Wow Ally Wren's cute too bad it always ends bad for you and brunettes. Remember Elliot. -C"_

"Cassidy?" I gulp out. This isn't happening. It has the be a joke. Right I'm the new girl so haha. But what if its not only Cassidy knew about what happened with Elliot.

_Flashback:_

_Cassidy,Austin,Trish and I were hanging around in her room looking at magazines and talking. Well Austin was playing with my hair. Dez was off somewhere being Dez. Cassidy was on her neon pink bean bag chair that she claimed her own. Trish was on the couch. And Austin and I were sharing Cassidy's bed. Since it was so small my back was pressed against Austin. He was my human cocoon. _

_"So Ally what happened on your 3 month anniversary date with Elliot?" Cassidy asked. At this I feel Austin remove his fingers and his whole body tense. That's weird._

_"Nothing much just the usual." I lied. Cassidy eyed me and told Trish to go get her a bottle of water from the kitchen. Now it's only the three of us._

_"Austin what do you think of Elliot?" Cassidy asked smirking._

_"He's an okay guy." He replies quickly._

_" Is that what you really think of hi-" Austin interrupts here and says he has to go to the bathroom. Cassidy ignores this and asks me what really happened._

_"Ok fine I was going to melody diner when I saw him kissing another girl I ran away and texted him saying we're through."_

_"THAT DICK!" Cassidy screams. She looks at me and hugs me. She announces that this means a Best Friend Sleepover._

_"Ally Sweetie that guy didn't deserve you." Cassidy tells me._

_"Ok but I don't know how to tell the others." I reply to her._

_" Honey If I was you I wouldn't tell Austin." She explains._

_"Why not? He's my best friend." I question._

_"Sooner or Later you will find out." Cassidy replies._

_"Anyway aside from all that I have an important question." Cassidy tells me and shows me a magazine._

_**"Who's Hotter Leo Howard or Ross Lynch?" (A/N IMPORTANT QUESTION)**_

_Flashback Over:_

This is impossible. She's dead right? I mean we never found out any information on her. Mostly because the police gave up. Damn them. What do I pay taxes for? Ugh but what if she's still alive? What does this mean. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I crash into someone. I regain my balance and look up. OMG it's Dez.

"Dez Hi." I exclaim and give him a hug.

"Hi Ally."

"Wow it's been a long time."

"Yeah you're still as short as ever. Almost short as my Easter Santa Costume." He states. Wow still Dez.

"You're still Dez." I explain not knowing how to continue. We begin talking then all of a sudden Dez's face looks scared and he goes silent. I turn around and stare into the eyes of Dallas Thompson. We mumble our goodbyes and run away. Why is he here? None of us have seen him since th- No don't think about it. I throw away my food and run out the doors. **WHERE IS AUSTIN?**

**Dez's POV:**

After I spot Dallas I run into Science homeroom with . Why is he here? Shouldn't he be far away from Miami. He just had to come back. OMG This is not going to end well. He comes back now just when Ally returns. When Cassidy was still here she should to tell me She thinks Dallas has an obsession with Ally. Everytime we would be hanging out he would be there staring at her along with that girl. No Dez you promised you would forget that day. It was an accident ok. We didn't mean for it to happen. Anyway NOW come back. Auslly could have happened. Yeah I ship Auslly so what. I always knew Austin had feelings for Ally even before he told me. Everytime when someone insulted her he would tell them to back off. If a guy ever started checking her out Austin would wrap his arm around her shoulders or hold her hand or kiss her cheek anything that from anyone outside our group point of view would think they were together. I always kind of envied Austin. Not because I like Ally cause she is like my baby sister but because he gets everything. It's always been that way. When I heard the door shut I turned around and almost screamed. On the whiteboard it said...

_"Austin gets the girls, the popularity, and the fame. What do you get Dezarino?" _I gulp only one person called me Dezarino. I look down and scream. It was signed..

_"-C"_

**OMG I saw Costumes and Courage. Congrats Ally. I saw the promo for Backups and Breakups . They are in school. Yeah and when Austin and Ally are walking they look like a couple. Also I saw the outfit Ally was wearing and t was so cute. But I notice she wears short things. Not like a slut but in Ally way. How can Austin not try to cover Ally up from other guys. That would be so sweet. Last thing I noticed Billy Unger always come in between a blonde and brunette. Like in Kickin it he was Brody/Jack/Kim and in Austin & Ally Elliot/Austin/Ally. Anyway til next time. -A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey Guys I'm back with PLR. Now listen I can't upload all the time cause MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. I honestly have no idea how to continue this story. I might even take a break from it to focus on A Forbidden Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Dez's POV**

"_Austin gets the girls, the popularity, and the fame. What do you get Dezarino_?" I gulp only one person called me Dezarino. I look down and scream. It was signed..

_"-C"_

"Cassidy." I gasp out. This isn't real. Cassidy is missing. Even though I was scared I was kinda happy she didn't die. Everyone who knew Cassidy would say she was a cruel manipulative bitch. But I knew the real her. She only acted like that because she didn't want people not to notice her.

_Flashback:_

_Cassidy and I were hanging out in her backyard and she was dressed like pink princess. Her royal pink knee length dress was matching her gold crown. I was wearing my penguin costume. Today is that one time a month that just Cassidy and I go all crazy with costumes, Zalien Movie marathon, and junk food._

_"Hey Cassidy what you thinking about?" I ask her noticing her silence._

_"Nothing just something this girl wrote about me in a letter." She replies with a sniffle. I sit up._

_What did the letter say?" I ask her. She passes me a piece of paper and I read it._

_"Dear Cassidy,_

_Or should I say Dear cASSidy. When you read this letter your pretty little blonde head is going to be set straight. You are a spoiled bitch. You think everyone likes you when the truth is they all hate you. Everyone one of them. You blackmail some of your real friends. And what about your parents. They hardly care about you all they do is give you money and leave you alone. When they go on trips they never bring you. Wanna Know why... Because you are an evil person. An attention whore. You act like a total bitch because you don't want to be that crazy nerd girl like you were. But get this is your stupid blonde head YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A STUCK UP LOSER! _

_Love,_

_A girl who knows that true. Bitch..._

_"Wow that is harsh Cassidy." I tell her. I spot her crying and give her a hug._

_"Why do you care what she said about you Cassidy." I ask her. Normally Cassidy would smack anyone who called her a bitch._

_"She's right. I feed on attention. " Cassidy admits puffy eyed. I grab her by the shoulders and tell her " Cassidy Myers you are a great person no letter or girl should tell you any different. You want to know why that girl didn't write her name. Because she is a coward. You are a strong girl." _

_"And you are a great best friend Dezarino." Cassidy giggles and smiles._

_End of Flashback:_

I let a tear slide down my face but wipe it away. When the bell rings signaling class I erase the message with my hand a take a seat. This is going to be a long class.

**Trish's POV:**

After that whole lunch incident I have been freaking out. Was it really Cassidy? Is she is still alive? That had been ages ago. And It had been on accident.

_Flashback: (2 flashbacks in one chapter whoooooo)_

_Today my mom, dad and I are going to have dinner with my dad's boss. Which is super important because this could effect the decision if he gets a promotion or not. To calm down my nerves mom said I could bring a friend. My first decision was Ally but she was busy with Austin so Cassidy was my second choice. I wore a knee length green dress, Cassidy wore a red strapless knee length dress and my fathers boss wore a blue knee length dress. _

_"Slow down Trish before you choke." Cassidy commented. Melissa giggled (boss's daughter) _

_"She's my little piggy." Dad replied. I stopped gulping down my food and look at him. I've always been insecure about my weight but for my name to make a joke about it. I excuse myself to the bathroom and run to it. I grip the bathroom sink and look in the mirror._

_"Why can't I be thin like Cassidy or Ally or Melissa." I whisper tears streaming down my face. Their is one way to get rid of it. My inner thought told me. For once I listened. I grab the toothbrush. head to the stall. And throw up the contents of my stomach. Once down sweat is dripping from my forehead . Someone opens the door._

_"Trish what are you doi-" Cassidy stops when she spots me. She rushes toward me with a towel in her hand._

_"Trish." She starts._

_"Don't tell anyone." _

_"I promise."_

_Flashback over:_

It can't be her. But she was the only one who I told. I never told the others because it was a low point in my life. After that I joined a gym, and lost a few pounds and became a fashionista. No. It can't be Cassidy. But whoever it is will not make me turn back into that insecure girl. I promise you that.

**Okay. Hope you guys like that. But this was not my best work. I want to write in my others stories so... Anyway make sure to watch Magazines and Made up stuff. Love you guys. Til next time. -A**


End file.
